Moment
by Rangga Sengak
Summary: Berawal dari terbukanya pintu, lampu dimatikan hingga akhirnya mereka tidur bersama. [Warn:NijiHai]


**Kuroko no Basuke — Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

**WARNING : HOMO, M/M, GAJE, TYPO, OOC.**

**.**

**[NijiHai]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_dok dok dok_

Haizaki menggerutu pelan, merutuki siapa pun yang menggedor-nggedor pintu rumahnya.

Ayolah, ada bel. Apa orang yang menggedor pintunya terlalu udik untuk menekan bel.

_dok dok dok_

Sungguh suara itu sangat mengganggu Haizaki.

Sialnya ini adalah tengah malam lebih tepatnya jam satu malam. Resiko tidak mau dilempar panci maupun diteriaki oleh tetangga sebelah yang cerewetnya minta ampun.

Haizaki dengan ogah-ogahan beranjak dari ranjangnya dan membuka pintu.

Didepannya tertampang wajah si brengsek Nijimura dengan seringai menyebalkan. Haizaki sedikit meragukan penglihatanya, dipaksa bangun tidur pada dini hari mungkin membuatnya berhalusinasi. Benar, pikirnya.

Haizaki nyengir edan.

"Brengsek, dasar sialan. Kenapa kau juga datang dalam halusinasiku juga." kata-kata indah keluar dari bibir Haizaki.

Beberapa detik kemudian sebuah pukulan telak mendarak di perut Haizaki. Haizaki meringis kesakitan mendapati Halusinasi Nijimura memukulnya, sialnya tanpa perlawanan.

"Apa maksudmu eh Haizaki." Nijimura memandang Haizaki sinis, sok tak bersalah.

_ck._

Haizaki berdecak, menyadari bahwa orang yang ada didepannya adalah asli dan bukan halusinasinya semata.

"Brengsek, kenapa kau disini?" seperti biasa mulut Haizaki tidak ada sopan-sopannya.

"Begitu caramu menyapa tamu." kata Nijimura dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Aku tidak mengundangmu dan tamu mana yang berkunjung dini hari begini," kata Haizaki.

"Dan kau mengganggu tidurku." lanjutnya sedikit kesal. Tangan Haizaki yang tadi memagangi perutnya yang tadi dipukul Nijimura, kini ganti bersedekap menahan udara dingin yang masuk dari luar. Bagaimanapun Haizaki cuma menggunakan kaos oblong.

Nijimura menyadarinya, tak butuh waktu lama untuk mendorong tubuh Haizaki masuk kedalam rumah dan menutup pintu.

"Kau kedinginan." Kata Nijimura sedikit khawatir.

Haizaki mendongak, menatap tak mengerti kearah Nijimura.

"Aku akan tidur disini." putus Nijimura seenaknya.

Mulut Haizaki menganga lebar mendengar keputusan sepihak dari Nijimura.

"Brengsek jangan seenaknya." Haizaki akan memukul Nijimura jika tak kalah cepat dengan tangan Nijimura yang memelintir tangan Haizaki kebelakang.

Sudut bibir Nijimura terangkat. Matanya memerhatikan Haizaki yang berusaha melepaskan diri darinya.

"Jangan main-main Haizaki, oh dimana kamarmu?" bisik Nijimura tepat diperpotongan lehernya.

Haizaki bergidik ngeri. Tapi Egonya menyuruhnya untuk tetap keras kepala.

"Brengsek, lepaskan aku Nijimura sialan." Haizaki terus meronta.

"Diam Haizaki, atau kubuat tanganmu ini patah." ancam Nijimura, Haizaki dengan cepat menjadi diam, menurut.

Nijimura bersyukur bahwa ancaman semacam ini selalu berhasil pada Haizaki.

"Oh, pasti itu kamarmu. Tak kusangka kau bahkan menamai pintu kamarmu eh Haizaki, betapa manisnya." ejek Nijimura. Wajah Haizaki memerah malu.

"I-itu wajar." bela Haizaki.

Tanpa mendengar pembelaan dari Haizaki, Nijimura menyeret Haizaki ke dalam kamarnya. Dengan kasar Nijimura melempar tubuh Haizaki ke ranjang, kemudian memandang sinis Haizaki.

"Sialan Niji." gerutu Haizaki. Matanya memandang Nijimura tajam, walaupun ia tahu itu tak akan membuat Nijimura ketakutan.

Nijimura mengikuti tubuh Haizaki yang setengah berbaring di ranjang. Haizaki memandangnya horror mendapati tubuh Nijimura sudah berada diatas tubuhnya.

"Menyingkir brengsek." Haizaki merutuki suaranya yang bergetar, Haizaki tahu Nijimura tengah menggodanya dan Haizaki benci itu.

Nijimura yang mendengar suara bergetar dari bibir Haizaki semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Haizaki. Menggoda Haizaki adalah yang terbaik, pikirnya.

Nijimura memandang wajah Haizaki yang memalingkan mukanya ke kiri. Dengan iseng Nijimura mendekatkan wajahnya ke perpotongan leher Haizaki yang tertampang jelas dimatanya.

"Menjauh dari ku brengsek, atau—" Haizaki menggeliat menyadari wajah Haizaki sangat dekat dengan lehernya.

"Atau apa?" Nijimura memotong perkataannya.

Haizaki diam tidak menjawab, Haizaki tahu ia sudah kalah dalam permainan ini.

"Aku lelah, bisakah kau menyingkir. perutku juga masih sakit bila kau terus menekan tubuhku niji." Kata Haizaki pelan. Oke Haizaki menyerah dalam permainan ini.

Nijimura tersenyum lebar dan menyingkir dari tubuh Haizaki, tepatnya berguling ke sisi kanan ranjang Haizaki.

Haizaki bengong, memikirkan bahwa Nijimura melepaskannya secepat ini.

Tiba-tiba lampu dikamar itu dimatikan.

"Brengsek niji, jangan matikan lampunya." panik Haizaki, suaranya kembali kencang.

Nijimura tersentak mendapati tubuh Haizaki merapat kepadanya. Nijimura baru tahu bahwa Haizaki takut gelap, penakut sekali.

"Kau takut gelap?" tanya Nijimura sedikit meremehkan.

"tidak, hidupkan lampunya brengsek." sangkal Haizaki.

Nijimura bisa melihatnya, bahwa tubuh Haizaki bergetar hebat.

Nijimura beringsut menghadap Haizaki, memandangnya intens.

"Kau ketakutan Haizaki." kata Nijimura pelan, tangan kokoh milik Nijimura menarik tubuh Haizaki untuk lebih merapat kepadanya. Walaupun Haizaki sedikit berontak.

"A-aku—"

"Ceritakan atau lampunya tidak akan kuhidupkan." potong Nijimura cepat.

"Kau mengancamku?" Haizaki memandang parau kearah Nijimura. Haizaki tahu ia tidak boleh menunjukkkan kelemahannya kepada siapapun, karena Haizaki tahu ia tidak bisa mempercayai siapapun termasuk dirinya sendiri.

"tidak." Jawaban pendek keluar dari bibir Nijimura, Haizaki memalingkan wajahnya. Haizaki menyadarinya, menyadari ketika sekilas mata Nijimura menatapnya dengan iba, dan Haizaki benci itu.

"Jangan kasihan padaku." kata Haizaki. Mata Nijimura sedikit terbelalak ketika Haizaki tahu bahwa tadi sekilas ia merasa kasihan padanya. Ternyata preman sekolah ini begitu sensitive, pikirnya.

"Kau pasti bermimpi. Jika aku kasihan padamu, kenapa aku terus memukulimu." sebuah pernyataan keluar dari bibir Nijimura, sedikit dusta memang. Nijimura selalu memukuli Haizaki karena beralasan, ia hanya tidak ingin Haizaki berpaling darinya. Tidak darinya dan tidak kepada siapapun.

"Lebih baik hidupkan lampunya dan lepaskan aku." kata Haizaki, tubuhnya meronta dengan sedikit bergetar.

"Keputusanku tetap." Nijimura memandangnya mantap, tangannya masih mendekap tubuh Haizaki yang sejak tadi terus bergetar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nijimura memandang wajah Haizaki yang tertidur pulas, iseng Nijimura membelai pelan surai kelabu milik Haizaki. Senyum miring tergambar dibibirnya.

Nijimura tertawa pelan, memikirkan bahwa kadang ia tidak bisa menebak rahasia apa saja yang tersimpan dalam pikiran Haizaki.

Haizaki itu unik, berwatak seperti preman padahal semua itu untuk menutupi semua kerapuhannya, Haizaki itu idiot karena menganut system tidak percaya pada orang lain. Tapi Nijimura sempat bersyukur bahwa mengetahui Haizaki tidak bisa mempercayai orang lain itu berarti Haizaki tidak akan berpaling darinya.

Diam-diam Nijimura secara sepihak sudah mengklaim Haizaki sebagai miliknya, siapapun tidak boleh menyentuhnya, walaupun Nijimura tahu bahwa Haizaki akan butuh waktu lama untuk menyadari rasa sukanya terhadapnya.

Nijimura akan tetap bertahan sampai waktunya tiba, dan Nijmura akan memastikan bahwa selama itu pula ia akan tetap membuat Haizaki tidak berpaling darinya.

Nijimura merasakan tubuh Haizaki bergerak, tak lama sepasang mata kelabu milik Haizaki terbuka. Alis Haizaki terangkat menyadari Nijimura sedang duduk didepannya.

"K—kau, jadi semalam bukan mimpi." kata Haizaki panic.

Nijimura menyeringai tipis, menggoda Haizaki di pagi hari mungkin bukan ide yang buruk. Kemudian Nijimura mengangguk. Wajah Haizaki mendadak pucat.

"A—pa aku menceritakannya semalam?" Tanya Haizaki yang juga dibalas anggukan dari Haizaki.

"Brengsek, kau memang brengsek." lanjut Haizaki panic. Haizaki tak percaya bahwa ia menceritakannya pada Nijimura.

"Aku bisa menjaga rahasia." kata Nijimura serius. Wajah Haizaki memandang Nijimura penuh harap.

"Tapi ada syaratnya." lanjut Nijimura, Haizaki yang mendengar lanjutanya berubah murung diiringi dengan geraman tak suka.

Nijimura menyeringai tipis.

"Apa syaratnya?" putus Haizaki tak suka.

Nijimura tahu bahwa Haizaki akan mengikuti permainannya, bagaimana pun Haizaki itu keras kepala.

"Kemarilah." perintah Nijimura. Haizaki mau tak mau menurut dan mendekat kearah Nijimura yang berada tepat didepannya.

Seringai lebar tercetak dibibir Nijimura. Tidak sampai lima detik mereka duduk berhadapan diranjang. Nijimura sudah menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Haizaki, lebih tepatnya menciumnya tepat dibibir. Mata Haizaki terbuka lebar, tak percaya bahwa Nijimura akan menciumnya.

"Morning kiss." Nijimura melepaskan ciumannya dan menyeringai jahat kearah Haizaki. Haizaki masih terdiam kaku, memikirkan bahwa si brengsek Nijimura baru saja mencuri ciuman pertamanya.

"Brengsek kau Nijimura." Haizaki langsung menubruk tubuh Nijimura.

Dan yang perlu Nijimura ingat, saat mencuri sesuatu dari Haizaki berarti ia juga akan mendapatkan balasannya.

Bagaimanapun Haizaki juga jago pukul-memukul.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Fin-**

**.**

**.**

Uye, another pair favorit on Knb .

**[Update : 28/01/2015]**


End file.
